KanColle Wiki:Policy
If you think the policy requires a change, please contact an administrator or leave a message in the Suggestion page. There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. All users are expected to follow and adhere to the policies of the Kancolle Wiki while editing or posting anything. Policies have wide acceptance among editors and describe standards that all users should normally follow. Policies General *Resolving an issue is up to the administrator addressing that issue. Anything that may not be outlined clearly on this policy can be decided by an administrator if it requires it. Please do not try to argue with an administrator, as it may just worsen things. If you have complaints or other things you might want to say, leave it in the Suggestion page. *Assume good faith. *Don't be a jerk. *Please do not bite the newcomers. *Don't Feed the Trolls - Do not antagonise trolls under any circumstances. It may worsen the situation. *Use common sense. Don't interpret policies and editors word-for-word. *Always remember online communities still involve real people. Even though you are online, this is still a community made up of real people. Mean comments, aggressive behavior, and vandalism all affect real people. If you wouldn't say it in person, don't say it here. If it breaks the Terms of Use, please don't say it at all. *Proxies - Proxies may be used to protect a user's privacy. Proxies used for vandalism may be blocked indefinitely. If you currently use a VPN to play the game, please sign off the VPN before posting. *User Blocking - Also known as a ban. This will only be used in extreme cases. For example, if a user is seen deleting large amounts of pages when it is not warranted, or does not follow our Deletion Policy below, the user will be banned. Whether the user is banned for a duration of time or indefinitely is up to the administrator that applied the ban. *Respect other people. Be nice and don't try to cause unnecessary strife. *Artworks and other media should have source and/or credits. **You may put a link in either the comment body or on the caption. This is not something that will be strictly monitored but at the very least specify where you took the image from. **If it is your own artwork, no need to put credits but specify that its yours *Off-topic Discussions are allowed on Off Topic board, Sandbox/s pages or User's Message Walls **Discussions about warships and anthropomorphisation such as (but are not limited to): Warship Girls, Azur Lane, Abyss Horizon, are strictly prohibited outside of those exempted areas. This is not an exhaustive list and there are no obligations to update this list on this page. You are advised to take consideration when posting such topics. **Any means of attempting to circumvent limitations of off-topic discussions to inappropriate areas may result in a block (ban). *Vandalism/page blocking/defacing or any attempts to circumvent rules mentioned in this page may result in a block (ban). Discord chat Follow the Kancolle Wiki policies and rules as well as Discord chat moderators' decisions when talking inside the server. * In addition to adhering to Kancolle Wiki policies and rules, as a guideline with regards to Not Safe For Work (NSFW) content follow Imgur rules when posting as well as tagging images. ** Tagging image rules may not be strictly enforced but should be practised to respect other users' desires. As an alternative to tag images when posting in chat, you may want to look at using private messages and to directly message the other user instead. Discord chat Moderators * Please do not ask to become a discord chat moderator. ** Repeated demands to become a discord chat moderator (outside of recruitment drive to become one) may lead you to being banned from Kancolle wikia Discord chat. * Discord chat moderators have a responsibility to ensure that chat is keeping a good tone. ** Please respect Discord chat moderators decisions when using Discord chat in addition to abide Discord's Terms of Service (ToS). ** If you were banned by a Discord chat moderator and you believe their actions were unjustified, contact them first before escalating the issue with other unrelated Discord chat moderator(s) or staff members. Same deal applies if likewise you were banned by a member of staff on Discord. * Discord chat moderators does not necessarily hold any power outside of Kancolle wikia Discord chat, thus they are not considered as a core member of kancolle wikia staff unless specified otherwise under KanColle Wikia Staff page. ** If you have suggestions or queries regarding to the contents outside of chat, you should post it in either Suggestion or Wikia Discussion Board. ** If you have suggestions regarding the Kancolle wikia Discord chat, you should post that in #suggestions channel. ** If you have a dispute with either a Discord chat moderator or a member of staff for their decisions, make sure to contact them first before contacting others. Members of the "Discord Staff" are to be considered final resort should all other measures of dispute resolution fails. If you still do not agree with a member of Discord staff on Kancolle wikia Discord chat you are free to seek alternative resolutions instead of disputing with them. Ownership Users do not own the pages and/or files they edit. Do not undo edits made by other users just because you "disagree" with them. What is considered "disagreeing" will be determined independently when the need arises. Translations are an exception, as there may be multiple ways to interpret a sentence and can be discussed with editors. If you have complaints about an edit, please discuss it with the community before making any drastic changes. Protection of Pages Normally a page should remain unprotected and editable to everyone, unless there is considerable cause to warrant protection. Editing This is free for anyone to do on the wiki. If you make considerable changes, please write in the summary what you changed and why. Do not spam minor edits to increase your edit count. Comments General Comments are not something that is moderated that much, but do not: *Hate other people's comments. *Post useless comments that do not follow the topics. *Post comments that violate the wikia/fandom Terms of Use. Comments or Posts deemed inappropriate by the community will be removed. *If the topic has a wikia article, directly post your comment there **If it is something that's new and informative about the game, put it on the Recent Updates page instead **If its about a ship, post your comment on the ship girl's page **If it's about two/multiple ships in general, you may post your comment here **If it's a question about the game, please try asking on the Wikia Forum: Q&A or the Tutorial: FAQ page **If you're having a connection problem, try posting on Tutorial: Proxy Connection **For other topics, please be mindful of what article to post it to. Recent Updates Comments on a specific update to the game is fine, as long as it belongs on its respective talk page. For example, comments for an update that is long past should not be posted on the Recent Updates page (which is meant for the most recent update). Questions regarding the updates can be posted, but if you expect the discussion to become large, use the forum to do so. Please do not post useless comments that are unrelated. Those will be removed, depending on the comment. Hate comments will be removed, depending on its usage. (e.g. if it's constructive it might stay) What is considered a hate comment, if questioned, can be determined by the administrator that decides to address it. If a person posts an official tweet from @KanColle_STAFF, with japanese text or not, with translations or not, as long as it is related to or talks about a recent tweet from the devs, and does not contain the Tweet template, the post may be edited by administrators to include it. A footnote shall indicate it was edited, and the person's original comments will remain. Tweet tag will come first, then below it is the original post. Deleting Cases where a page may be deleted Articles *Advertising and spam. Posting random websites links doesn't contribute positively to the wiki. *Pages that are filled with nonsense or gibberish. There is no point in keeping such content. *Pages containing original research or a large bias. For example, "According to a poll I conducted among my friends, Yamato can be constructed using default construction methods." This doesn't help at all and it's personal opinion. These pages will be deleted, depending on the content. Original research may be dealt with separately, but this is up to the administrator that is on that particular issue. *Pages that are riddled with copyright violations. This is a particularly sensitive issue, and must be discussed before any deletions are made. Deletions of this type are up to administrators and their decisions. Other *Pages that possess content that blatantly violates Kancolle Wiki's policies (i.e. offensive language, scamming, copyright violation, etc.). *Useless redirects, especially when the redirect is subjective. Redirects for common misspellings and typos, however, may be acceptable. If administrators decide the redirect is acceptable, even if it is subjective, then it does not warrant a deletion. *Redirects left behind when moving a page between different namespaces or when renaming a file, more commonly known as "move artefacts". *Useless or duplicated categories/templates. Cases where a page may NOT be deleted: *Stubs, no matter how small, could one day become a lengthy article. *A page that requires cleanup or renovation. These pages are just in need of attention; they do not need to be deleted. If you want to adopt an article for renovation, please say so. *Vandalism. Blanking pages, adding offensive material, or inserting random words should be reverted. If a page was created with this content or did not have any legitimate content to begin with, it may be deleted. *A page that has existed for a long period of time but has not received many edits, or none at all. This should instead be nominated for deletion. Staff Promotions Members of the public may apply for staff positions if they believe they can contribute for the greater good of the community. Applicants may message an administrator if they are keen on taking on staff positions. Do note that you may or may not be promoted depending on the outcome. As well, words from administrator are final on the said matter and you should respect the decision made by them. Please do not try to re-appeal should you be deemed unsuccessful as that may worsen the situation. Users with the role "Emeritus Administrator" no longer hold staff position, please do not contact them for issues/concerns in regards to policies/rules. Criteria for promotions are largely based on your contributions as well as your activity on this wikia. However this is not a definitive criteria. Fulfilment of role Members of staff are required to be present on the Discord server as mentioned once you are promoted to be a member of staff. This is to ensure that communications between staff members are smooth and that they are up to date with all the tasks required. Inactive Staff Staff who made no edits in last 3 months (page comments does not count) may be demoted and have all titles removed, except chat moderators, which does not count as staff. Admins must contact them via message wall and wait for two weeks, then remove their titles if they failed to reply in time.